


Peach

by amorremanet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for markbuffalos @ tumblr. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for markbuffalos @ tumblr. ♥

Castiel traces xyr eyes up and down Dean's figure. Squints. Tilts xyr head and hmms. Everything's right, but something's off.

Not Dean's legs (bare and freshly shaven and warm underneath Castiel's toes as xie brushes them down Dean's calf). Not the corset-manufactured silhouette, the illusion of a waist and hips, or the way that the little black dress hugs Dean's body. Decidedly not the pink cardigan (peach, technically, the salesperson called it; apparently, peach looks better with golden skin tones like Dean's than pink does but Castiel has a deep familiarity with the color spectrum and this so-called peach looks pink to xem).

Not even the smooth, black bra straps peeking out of Dean's squareish neckline, because Castiel wants to see them. Xie sighs, pausing and letting xyr eyes linger on Dean's neck and the leather choker, then on his lips.

"Your collar's askew," Castiel says, "and if you don't want your lipstick to match your sweater, I suggest committing to the contrast instead of playing it safe. I still have the tube of magenta, if you'd rather use that?"


End file.
